


You and I, in this beautiful world!

by Aync1lgw



Series: Green Grass & Blue Sky [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aync1lgw/pseuds/Aync1lgw
Summary: Oikawa has always prided himself in being able to read people accurately but he has never been able to understand Kageyama - just when he thinks he has finally figured him out, Kageyama turns his world upside down - every. single.time.
Relationships: Kageoi relationship, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Oikage relationship
Series: Green Grass & Blue Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204490
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	1. Good luck

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some fluff - this series is going to be a collection of fluffy small stories and we are starting off with the first story in the series.

* * *

The first time it happened, it had caught Oikawa completely off guard.

To be fair, it was not really his fault. There he was, surrounded by his adoring fan girls (and a couple of nervous fan boys shuffling in the back) and as usual, Oikawa had been nice enough to indulge them by respectfully accepting their home-made cookies and chocolates that they had made especially for him. It was the _polite_ thing to do. It was the _kind_ thing to do. 

It was not the type of thing he anticipated that might lead to his death. There had been some pretty close calls of course, the most recent one being the time when this girl had ambushed him on his way out of the volleyball auditorium and accused him of stealing her boyfriend. “He said your name!” she yelled, looking mad enough to start spitting fire. “When he was kissing me!” Oikawa had taken a hasty step back, rising his hands in a placating gesture, wondering – _what the hell?_ – when she started shrieking some more. “I saw you talk to him! You even took the can of coffee he offered!”

That conversation – Oikawa doubted it even qualified as a conversation but anyway – that conversation had made absolutely zero sense to him, but he still tried to be _nice_ and even went so far as to say, “I am sorry?” while trying to put on his most charming smile at the same time; but that somehow seemed to make her even more angry.

Oikawa knew a lost cause when he saw one. So, he did the only thing that he could think of. He spun around and made a run for it. In hindsight, that was a big mistake. The girl had given chase, surprisingly fast for someone so tiny – and had caught up with Oikawa just as he had made a last-ditch attempt to save his life by jumping inside the men’s locker room and slamming the door shut on her face. He even barricaded the door by putting a couple of benches against it just to make sure it wouldn’t open -

The girl had not given up. She had stood outside, banging at the door, and howling at him to open it - “right now.”

One desperate phone call to Iwa chan to come and rescue him had resulted in Iwaizumi laughing his lungs out for one solid minute before he had hung up. Oikawa had stared at the phone in disbelief, the screaming and banging getting louder in the background. It was close to an hour in the end; one whole hour of screaming profanities and threats at the closed door before she had finally left - “Yeah, you better keep hiding! I am going to scratch your eyes out if I ever see you near my boyfriend again!”

Which was fine by Oikawa. He didn’t even know who the boyfriend was.

But he definitely knew who _this_ boyfriend was – Kageyama Tobio to be exact – who was stomping over to him now with a scowl on his face, a scowl tenebrous enough to give the black thunder clouds a run for their money. Oikawa almost whimpered in fear, the murderous expression on his boyfriend’s face sending a shiver of alarm down his spine. There was no mistaking that look- it said loud and clear that he was planning to strangle Oikawa with his bare hands, right there in the corridor, outside the auditorium where the quarter final matches were going on. 

Oikawa wondered fleetingly if Mr. Refreshing had sent Kageyama to take him out. It might probably be part of Karasuno’s evil plan to get rid of him so that Aoba Jousai would have to play without their captain and their setter. But the way Kageyama was bearing down on him, ignoring the adoring fangirls who were surrounding him, he highly doubted it was related to their upcoming match. So that meant Kageyama was angry at him for some reason and Oikawa had no idea why.

For a few unhinged seconds, Oikawa’s stubbornness tried to take over and he deliberated the option of standing his ground. Because seriously, Kageyama had no justification for being so mad at him – Oikawa had done nothing to merit such deathly hostilities. All he had done was accept the gifts from his admirers…

_Oh_. Oh shit!

Oikawa dropped the chocolates, turned on his heels and ran; fan girls and dignity be damned.

If he thought he could outrun Kageyama however, he was sorely mistaken. He had barely managed to reach down the end of the corridor and take a frantic right turn when Kageyama caught up with him, spun him around by a strong hand on his shoulder and slammed him hard against the wall. Oikawa wheezed, the air knocked out of his lungs, freaking out when he realized that he had just taken the right turn instead of the left turn – for the right turn led to the maintenance room and hence was always empty. There would be no witness to his murder –

“Tobio, I can explain-” He had one second to blink as furious blue eyes closed in on him before he was being kissed. Hard.

Oikawa’s knees gave way but Kageyama was holding him upright by a strong arm around his waist while the other hand had him pressed firmly against the wall by his shoulder; and he was kissing Oikawa senseless. Oikawa could barely figure out what was happening, the relentless pressure of Kageyama’s mouth on his own was driving him insane and he was honestly in no condition to question anything but to just give in and kiss him back -

And just as suddenly as he had started, Kageyama broke the kiss and stepped back. Oikawa teetered on his unsteady feet, too far gone to even feel embarrassed about the tiny whine of protest that escaped his kiss swollen lips.

“What -” Oikawa stammered, his heart racing like crazy.

Kageyama had a small smile on his face - which was all very confusing to Oikawa. He was expecting death and destruction, not – not whatever this was.

“Good luck kiss for your next match” Kageyama whispered, leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Oikawa’s forehead.

Then he turned and left, leaving a very bewildered and stupidly lovesick Oikawa behind.

* * *


	2. Health hazzard

* * *

The second time it happened, it had caught Oikawa completely off guard. Again.

He was not proud to admit it of course. Maybe he should have expected something like that to happen sooner or later and _maybe_ he should have mentally prepared himself to handle it. But in all honesty, no one could _possibly_ blame him for trying to focus on hiding – err, trying to quietly watch from the shadows without being seen.

Being a spectator in the dreaded Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno match had already been akin to riding a roller coaster without any safety harness. What he hadn’t accounted for was to be a witness to the small group of fan girls slowly growing in number and chanting his boyfriend’s name – _his_ boyfriend mind you – every time it was his turn to serve. It was distracting. It was completely unnecessary. And seriously, why was Kageyama not scowling at them? The heck?

Oikawa had _no_ choice but to keep an eye on them. Discreetly - he didn’t want them to know that Oikawa was on to them. But it was proving to be a bit more difficult that Oikawa had initially estimated – mainly because he couldn’t take his eyes off a certain black-haired setter on the court who was playing as if possessed by the devil itself. It honestly left Oikawa a little breathless.

Once the match had gotten over, Oikawa was ready to make a quick exit. That was before his eyes fell on the group of fangirls again. And, of course, after he had seen the sappy look on those faces, he had to _loiter_ around; dawdle over inspecting his shoelaces – he really couldn’t risk tripping over them if he had to make another run for it, for whatever reason. After all, Oikawa liked to be prepared for all eventualities, thank you very much.

“I thought you wanted to leave” Iwaizumi quirked his eyebrow. “You know – since you didn’t want to watch the awards ceremony.”

“Well, yes” Oikawa said, his gaze lingering at the end of the court where Karasuno was gathered in a victory hug. “But Iwa chan, I think Tobio chan might be in danger.”

Iwaizumi faltered to a stop, looking at Oikawa incredulously. “What?”

“Look at them!” Oikawa gestured vaguely. “Can’t you feel the dark energy radiating from them?”

“ _What_?” Iwazumi was gaping at him like he’d lost his mind.

Oikawa shook his head sadly; _obviously,_ Iwaizumi was too pure to sense the malice in the reverent eyes of the alarmingly expanding group of fangirls (what the heck? Are they multiplying by sheer force of will?) congregating around _his_ boyfriend - and Iwaizumi could hence not see what Oikawa could _see_. Since it was not him, but Oikawa, who always had to deal with the adoring horde of fan girls who tried to mob him every single time he stepped outside the volleyball court. Which was quite a lot, now that he thought about it.

Point being, it was hence based on his invaluable life experience that Oikawa knew Kageyama was not safe. And he had to do something about it.

He headed straight down towards the end of the court, a bewildered Iwaizumi tagging along. Kageyama was surrounded by at least a _hundred_ fan girls by now, if not more. See, that was why Oikawa had to risk it. Who knew which one of them might slip him something like a – a chocolate laced with some _drugs_ or – or maybe spike his drink with some-

“With some what?” Iwaizumi asked faintly, sounding very much like he regretted waking up that morning.

“Oh, I don’t know-” Oikawa said impatiently “with something like – like a love potion!” 

Iwaizumi stared at him for a few seconds, opened his mouth to say something, changed his mind, shook his head, and said - “Alright, I am out” – turned around and walked right out the door without another word.

Oikawa wanted to stop Iwaizumi, berate him for leaving him alone to deal with the madness but his attention was immediately caught by a suspicious movement near Kageyama – there, that girl. Oikawa narrowed his eyes- wasn’t she a little too close for comfort? He had to make sure she didn’t try to drug his boyfriend or intoxicate him in anyway – that was his job, right?

He quickly looked around – spotted that the door to the equipment room was open and he sneaked inside – there, it was the perfect place to keep an eye on the Karasuno team, who were standing just a few feet in front of him. Oikawa congratulated himself - no one would notice him hidden inside the shadowy room.

Unless they were specifically _looking._

And someone _was_ specifically looking – blue eyes wide with surprise when their gaze landed on Oikawa. 

Oh. He immediately realized the flaw in his master plan - he hadn’t really told Kageyama that he _might_ be dropping in to watch the match. And he hadn’t really planned on what to say if he got caught. Heck, he wasn’t planning on getting caught in the first place!

Too late now. He gulped nervously as Kageyama brushed past the group of fan girls, walked inside the equipment room, and carefully closed the door shut behind him before piercing him with a disbelieving stare – “What are you doing here?”

Good question.

“Cleaning the equipment room?” Oikawa stammered hopefully.

“You are telling me or asking me?” Kageyama asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. Oikawa wanted to reach out and poke him on the forehead with his finger just to see if he could smooth out that frown. 

“You really need to be more careful about who you let come near you – those fan girls I mean.” Oikawa blurted out instead. At the totally bamboozled look on Kageyama’s face, he decided to elaborate – “Trust me, you don’t want to end up in the middle of a cat fight.”

A look of comprehension washed over Kageyama’s face and for some reason, Oikawa felt he might have just revealed something more than what he had intended.

“Tooru,” Kageyama asked gently, as if talking to a cornered animal. “Were you jealous?”

“What?!” Oikawa spluttered in indignation. “Don’t be preposterous. I was just keeping an eye out for your health.”

“My health?” Kageyama was smiling slowly now. Oikawa didn’t like it one bit. “Ok. And did you watch the whole match?”

Was it getting a little too hard to breath in there? Oikawa wondered if the oxygen levels in that room might have been dropping since Kageyama had just shut them both inside that tiny space – and it was getting difficult to think straight and Kageyama was bearing down on him, forcing him to walk backwards –

“Maybe…” Oikawa choked back, feeling a bit disoriented when his back finally hit the shelf behind. 

The devastating smile that graced Kageyama’s face then should be declared illegal, Oikawa thought faintly. It was distracting and it completely made Oikawa lose his train of thoughts – so really, that was the reason why he was caught by surprise again. The reason why his brain stopped functioning immediately when Kageyama pressed his body up against him and crushed their lips together.

Oikawa would swear till his dying breath that he did _not_ moan into Kageyama’s mouth. You see, he was helpless against the unexpected onslaught, he had not planned for it! And really what did anyone expect him to do? The only way to retain his sanity was to kiss him back and that’s what he did - giving it back as good as he got. For Oikawa had no other option. Absolutely none. 

Kageyama pulled back eventually, still smiling at him. Oikawa was finding it extremely difficult to take his eyes off Kageyama’s mouth. Almost as difficult as trying to breathe or stand on his own legs. 

“I will see you soon.” Kageyama smiled, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. He opened the door and stepped outside, disappearing immediately into the crowd of people still surrounding Karasuno.

Oikawa stood there for a long time, trying to catch his breath - trying to breathe normally again - and it was only when his jaws started hurting that he realized that he himself had been smiling like a buffoon the entire time.

And he just couldn't stop.

.

* * *


	3. Tolerable level

* * *

The third time it happened, Oikawa was just walking out of the Lil’Tykes volleyball classroom.

The cell phone had vibrated in his back pocket and he had pulled it out to see a notification pop up on the screen. Oikawa’s eyes had widened in surprise when he saw who the sender of the message was – Kageyama – which in itself was quite _unusual_ since his boyfriend hardly bothered to text; he would directly just call (and on one memorable occasion, had broken into the Aoba Jousai volleyball club room when he couldn’t get hold of Oikawa due to network issues) so _obviously_ it was enough reason for Oikawa to feel a mild tug of alarm. When he swiped the message open to read just two words on it “call me”, the sense of unease however suddenly flared into full blown panic. Did one of those crazy fangirls get to him? Oikawa _knew_ he should have paid more attention to that horde of blood sucking banshees harassing _his_ boyfriend! 

He had immediately hit the call back button and Kageyama picked it up in the middle of the first ring. “Tobio!” Oikawa strained his ears to see if he could hear any deranged screeching in the background. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kageyama didn’t sound like he was in any immediate danger. “Are you done with your coaching activities?”

Oikawa frowned, starting to get a little confused. “Yeah. My sister just picked up Takeru and I was planning to go get something to eat before heading home.”

“Can you stay where you are?” Kageyama asked. “I am on my way to Lil’Tykes. I will meet you outside the front door in like five minutes.”

“Tobio, what’s going on?” Oikawa could now hear the small huffs on breath through the receiver – “Are you running?”

“I’ll see you soon.” Kageyama hung up before Oikawa could say anything.

Suffice it to say that Oikawa was now _definitely_ concerned. And contrary to popular belief, Oikawa had quite a vivid imagination – so no thanks to that strange phone call, Oikawa _couldn’t_ help but start worrying about all sorts of potential events that might have caused Kageyama to run _away_ from something. Or someone. Was Ushijima giving chase? Did Shiratorizawa want him after all?

Thankfully, Kageyama showed up soon enough, which was all good because Oikawa was certainly _not_ driving himself batty by coming up with one blatantly implausible scenario after another in his head. And he most certainly did _not_ rush forward to meet Kageyama halfway.

“Tobio, what –”

“I got invited to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp.” Kageyama said in a rush, panting slightly from still trying to catch his breath. 

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in. “Oh.” Oikawa said.

“Is that – is that ok?” The hopeful expression on Kageyama’s face was starting to slowly crumple at Oikawa’s reaction, giving way instead to anxiety, hesitation, defiance, and a little bit of fear. 

Is that ok? Of course, it was ok; it was _beyond_ ok. It was freaking brilliant! And it set off that familiar burn of _something_ in Oikawa’s guts.

“I –” Oikawa opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Kageyama’s face immediately closed off. “Forget I said anything.” he muttered.

Oikawa panicked. _No, no. That’s not what he meant!_

Not knowing what else to do, Oikawa reached out and grabbed Kageyama by his arm. Instantly Kageyama recoiled, wrenching his arm out of Oikawa’s grasp, and taking a couple of steps back. “Sorry I bothered you.” Kageyama said, his voice impassive. “I will be on my way.”

Oikawa lunged forward and before Kageyama could turn his back on him, he caught hold of the strap of Kageyama’s bag and pulled him towards himself. “Come with me.” He said and clutching Kageyama’s arm again, he dragged a stony faced and defensive Kageyama over to the front door of the Lil’Tykes clubroom.

Oikawa ignored the furious attempts of his boyfriend to free himself; he tightened his grip and keeping a firm hold on his struggling boyfriend, fished the keys out of his pocket, opened the door and hauled Kageyama inside. Kageyama yanked his arm free, and Oikawa let him go, closing and locking the door behind him instead. Oikawa had no idea what he was going to say but his chest hurt, and he _had_ to do something.

Kageyama had retreated to the other end of the room, coming to a stop finally when his back hit the door that led to the volleyball courts.

“Why did you come to me?” Oikawa asked. He knew why. Of course, he knew – But knowing something and hearing it said out loud are two completely different things.

“Because I am stupid.” Kageyama spat, the hurt making his voice tremble. Oikawa took a step forward, and then another, until he was standing right in front of Kageyama, so close that he could see the incredible misery and self-loathing in his blue eyes.

“Why did you come to me?” Oikawa asked again, his voice coming out in a whisper.

This time Kageyama didn’t lash back. He blinked, the tension in his body palpable when he finally said – “I wanted you to be proud of me.” 

Oikawa shivered. Without thinking, he reached out and cupped Kageyama’s face in both his hands and leaned forward, his nose inches away from Kageyama’s.

“You, Kageyama Tobio – you are like fire.” Oikawa could feel Kageyama’s chest heaving, his eyes bright and unblinking as he maintained eye contact. “You incinerate everything in your way… everyone and everything else pales in comparison to you. I am like a candle flame next to the blazing inferno that you are… and _that_ is fucking exhilarating.”

Kageyama stopped resisting, the tension in his body replaced by something like curiosity instead. Oikawa took that opportunity to bring their mouths so close that their lips were almost touching. “You are constantly setting the bar higher and higher, and I would have it no other way.” Oikawa breathed. “You challenge me, you make me push my limits – you set me on fire and I fucking _want_ to burn.”

Kageyama’s eyes fluttered shut, his hands grasping Oikawa’s wrists painfully.

“Train relentlessly, get better – be the best that you can be.” Oikawa mouthed against his lips. “And when you come back, I am still going to crush you.”

“You can try” Kageyama whispered. “I won’t lose to you. Or to anyone else.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Oikawa chuckled softly. “I do not have the right to be proud of you. But I am beyond excited that my kohai is on his way to becoming a rival worthy of my attention.”

“Are you saying I am not worthy now?” Oikawa could feel Kageyama’s smile on his lips.

“Hmm – your level right now, it’s tolerable at best.”

“We defeated you recently.” Kageyama reminded him.

“You did” Oikawa agreed. “And that’s why I said your level is tolerable.”

“You are freaking impossible.”

“Yeah. But you still like me.”

Kageyama didn’t reply to that but Oikawa figured that when he threaded his fingers through Oikawa’s hair and pressed their lips together in a kiss, it pretty much meant that yes, Kageyama still liked him.

And when Oikawa couldn’t stop kissing him back, he figured that yes, Oikawa pretty much still liked him too.

* * *


End file.
